


Deja Vu

by gekidasa



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she met him, she felt like she knew him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

_“Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?”  
“No, go ahead–”_

The first time she met him, she felt like she knew him already.

Oh, she knew _of_ him, to be sure. She was a journalist, he was a headline-making attorney, “The Black or White Lawyer”, they called him, notorious for taking on and successfully defending clients regardless of guilt. Of course she knew who he was.

But it was more than that. She felt like she _knew_ him, not by name or reputation, but really knew him.

Something passed across his features as well, just for a second. A speculative look in his eyes, as if he was trying to place her, replaced quickly by the charming smile that graced newspapers so often of late.

“You’re Kitaoka Shuichi,” she said, and realized that her tone made it sound almost like an accusation.

“It’s an honor that a beauty like yourself remembers me. I must say it’s quite a pleasant coincidence to meet you here.”

“...Excuse me?”

“You’re a reporter,” it wasn’t a question. “You’ve been at court. And you were at the press conference two days ago.”

“How do you know that?”

“I make it a point to always notice beautiful women such as yourself, miss... I’m sorry, but I don’t know your name.”

“Momoi Reiko, _Ore Journal_.” she replied curtly.

“Lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss Reiko... may I call you Miss Reiko?”

She ignored his question, although something inside her remembered being called “Miss Reiko”, in exactly that tone, countless times before.

“You say you noticed me at the press conference, but you didn’t take any questions from me,” she hadn’t meant to sound so accusing, but that too felt familiar. Like she’d reacted like this because it was the way she often did. She frowned, more exasperated than she logically had any right to be.

“I noticed and appreciated your presence, Miss Reiko, but I also noticed the questions you asked my adversary. Hence I would prefer if we left my most recent court case out of this conversation. I would much rather learn a little bit about you, if you’d allow.”

“You’re joking, right? You must be joking.”

“Not at all. I make it a point to cultivate the acquaintance of women as striking as yourself whenever I have the chance.”

She stared at him incredulously for a moment, feeling her cheeks flush. She told herself it was from anger, because having him blatantly try to charm like this her was an insult to her as a journalist, but deep down there was a part of her that couldn’t help but be as flattered as she was irritated by his words.

And that, too, was a feeling she could have sworn she already knew.

  


  
[   
](http://statcounter.com/godaddy_website_tonight/)   
  
  



End file.
